This invention is directed to a lighted microphone and, in particular, to a portable lighted microphone which creates amplified sound, light and color to provide enhanced play value.
Toy microphones and flashlights have taken many shapes, forms and styles over the years. In fact, toy flashlights have existed with strobing lights to provide certain types of play value, while microphones have existed in an attempt to simulate a concert-like environment by the user. However, these microphones are not typically portable and a child cannot easily manipulate and use the device with one hand. Rather, the toy microphones are tall and bulky. Moreover, with the proliferation of wireless remote microphones in the entertainment business, children want to imitate their favorite performers. Although flashlights and microphones individually can provide considerable enjoyment for a child, on their own they do not offer a variety of different elements to provide longlasting enjoyment. In addition, applicant is not aware of any device which includes a microphone with a flashlight with a strobing feature to provide and offer distinct play value.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a lighted microphone which has high technology-like special effects. More specifically, the lighted microphone of the present invention includes means for creating amplified sound, light and a variety of colors while producing a rapidly blinking beam of light. Accordingly, a lighted microphone provides enhanced play value.